


Twenty-Three Stories Up

by JaneyKatherineHummingbird



Series: Star Trek Reader Inserts [38]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, window washer! Scotty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneyKatherineHummingbird/pseuds/JaneyKatherineHummingbird
Summary: Reader starts dancing in her office and realizes she’s got an audience.....





	Twenty-Three Stories Up

You were in a very good mood considering you’d just got out of a long, tedious, sales meeting. It had been an exceptionally good quarter and your boss had been unable to find fault with you for once. (It was extremely hard to earn a compliment from her, so not being called out was considered the stamp of approval. 

You returned to your office to work on the next project and put on your peppy playlist to see you through the rest of the day. 

As a popular pop tune came on, you were moved to get your groove on and started happily dancing, shuffling and bouncing to the beat. Oblivious to the rest of the world, you sang along happily. A sudden squeak from the window startled you and you glanced over to see the window washer, squeegee in hand, gaping at you. 

Mortified, you waved feebly and retreated to your desk, wondering how in the world you’d missed the memo that the window washers were coming today. Apparently, even being twenty three stories up in the air was no deterrent to them. 

“You’d think it would be safe to let loose a little all the way up here,” You grumbled. “But no! I probably freaked out that poor guy big time.” 

You looked back again and saw him hanging there in his safety harness, calmly wiping down windows without a care in the world. It made you go green around the gills just thinking about it. What a way to make a living!!

The man had a look of deep concentration on his face as he took his long squeegee across the window, then checked for leftover smears, wiping them with a cloth.   
He caught you watching and suddenly smiled at you. It was one of the friendliest, most contagious grin you’d ever seen, without a trace of creepiness in it. He wasn’t necessarily handsome, but looked like a very jovial guy. Wisps Of receding reddish hair could be seen on his head and he was loaded down with spray bottles and various cleaning tools.

He mouthed something at you that looked like “nice moves” and gave a thumbs up. You half grinned back and tried to get back to work, but it was hard to concentrate with him dangling outside the window.

Finally, you decided to throw caution to the wind and got up and opened the window a tiny bit.

“I didn’t know it was window washing day,” You said. “I thought twenty three floors up was safe to prance around without worrying about making an idiot of myself.” 

“Ya did nothing of the sort!” The man said. “I was the one eavesdropping, for which I apologize, by the way.” 

“It’s okay,” you told him, feeling even more certain he really was a good guy. “You probably were pretty shocked to see a responsible businesswoman dancing like a dervish. I had no idea that window washers went up this high. Do you have nerves of steel or what?”

“My mum always said that the more dangerous the job, the more l thrived in it. Which is true,” he admitted. “But since I designed and tested this harness myself, I have full confidence it will keep me from plummeting to my demise. The view of the city from up here is rather incredible.”

“It is,” you smiled. “But I’m very thankful to observe it from the safety of my office.” You shuddered from the briefest look down, then quickly returned your gaze to the sparkling glass where the window washer had finished a pane.

“You’re doing a fantastic job, Mister. Stay safe!” 

“Thank you, lads. The name’s Montgomery Scott, by the way. I go by Scotty.” 

He had a really delightful accent and your opinion of his cuteness level went up the more you chatted with him. He had a very sharp mind and wicked sense of humor, making conversation quite interesting. Who knew a window washer would turn out to be a far better conversationalist than all the corporate types you’d dated recently? 

Finally, You realized he was done with your section and it wouldn’t do to delay him any longer.

“It’s been nice to meet you, Scotty,” you told him. “I’ll let you get back to work now. Maybe see you next time?” 

“It won’t be for another month, but, aye, I’ll come back,” he confirmed, wiping his sweaty brow with a handkerchief. “Who should I be looking out for?” 

“Y/N, Y/L/N” you told him.

He beamed again and whispered something into an earpiece. That must have been the signal to raise him up a story, because he slowly started to ascend. 

“Farewell, Y/N,” he called. “It’s a lovely name for a lovely person!” 

Your face grew warm at his compliment and you waved back.

“Thank you! Bye, Scotty. Happy cleaning!!” 

You slowly closed the window and returned to your desk as the tips of his boots disappeared from view. What an unexpected little encounter. You already hoped it happened again.


End file.
